


Almost Caught

by Persiflage



Series: Sex Tropes for Skoulson [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coulson and his ridiculous crush on Skye, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Older Man/Younger Woman, Porn with Feelings, Post 2:07, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Tropes, Sex on Furniture, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson's too impatient to wait until he can get Skye back to his quarters to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts), [notcaycepollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/gifts).



> Second sex tropes fic - this one for 'sex on a countertop/tabletop/sink because we couldn’t wait to get somewhere with cushions'.  
> (I'm definitely heading AU in this series with regard to some aspects of S2.)

Skye's washing up after eating late – it's been a long old day, and she will be glad to get some sleep – when Coulson comes wandering in.

"Where is everyone?" he asks.

Skye shrugs. "Gone to their bunks," she says, "or in the case of Mack and Fitz, in the lab."

"So you're all alone." It's less of a question than a realisation, she thinks as he moves to stand behind her. " _Skye._ " He presses his body to her back, and she moans softly when she feels his erection pressing against her ass. 

" _Phil,_ " she whispers. It's been a busy few days and the two of them haven't had much time to be alone. 

He wraps his arms around her, nuzzling the side of her neck, and she obliges him by tilting her head sideways to give him better access. He rucks up the bottom of her sweater, then slides his right hand up over the bare skin of her belly, then up further until his hand is cupping her breast, and she thrusts her chest forward, eliciting a chuckle from him.

"I've missed you," he whispers, and she moans when his left hand drifts down to cup her sex through the sweatpants she's wearing ready for bed.

"Missed you too," she tells him, then inhales sharply when he slips his hand inside her sweatpants and panties. "Is that a good idea? What if someone comes in?"

"I need you," he says, and he does sound needy, she thinks.

"Yes," she hisses, and presses her body back against his, shamelessly grinding her ass against his hard cock. He switches hands, his left coming up to play with her breasts, pinching and tweaking her nipples, while his right middle finger slides through her folds to stroke inside her sex. Meanwhile his mouth is hot and wet on the side of her neck as he sucks, kisses, and nips at her skin below her ear. He slips a second finger inside her, and begins to fingerfuck her with enthusiasm, and she gasps and moans softly, still grinding her ass on his erection.

He brings her off easily – but then she's never had any trouble in achieving an orgasm at the hands (or mouth, or cock) of Phil Coulson – holding her steady as she shudders and shakes through the aftermath, her legs feeling like jelly, and her arms aching a bit from the tight hold she's been keeping on the edge of the sink.

"Okay?" he asks softly, rubbing his nose behind her ear.

"Oh yeah," she says languidly, then twists her head to kiss him hungrily.

After a few moments, she turns around completely, then backs him across the kitchen and up against the table. 

"Now fuck me," she begs, and he groans a little too loudly, before moving them both through a 180, then yanking her sweatpants down. He lifts her up onto the table, and she reaches out to brush her fingers down the rigid length of his erection, then unfastens his pants. He pulls a condom from his pocket and she takes it from him as he shoves his pants and boxers down his legs.

"Oh god, Skye." His muttered response to her rolling the condom down his cock makes her smirk.

She guides him into her, and he grips her hips as she wraps her legs around his waist. To Skye's relief, he doesn't hesitate once his prick's buried inside her, pulling it back out almost immediately, then beginning to thrust hard and fast. She knows they have to be quick because there's a possibility that someone might turn up wanting a midnight snack, or a late night glass of water, or something else inconvenient. She also knows they could've gone to his quarters and done this there, but they both get a thrill from engaging in illicit sexual activity around the base, knowing that someone might walk in on them at any moment. 

Skye buries her face in Coulson's shoulder, biting her bottom lip to keep herself quiet as he fucks her. When he drops his right hand between her legs and starts rubbing her clit she knows he's close to coming and that he wants to get her off first (she'd always known Coulson would be a total gentleman about such matters). It doesn't take long before her inner muscles begin to tighten around his dick, and then she gasps as her orgasm hits her hard, leaving her shaking on the edge of the table as Coulson's hips still, and he comes.

He's barely finished before he pulls out of her and she can't help whining a bit, until he whispers, "Someone's coming." He quickly pulls up his boxers and pants, fastening them with more speed than she'd suspected he'd be capable of, and Skye tries to stand on shaky legs and pull up her own clothes. Coulson reaches down and helps her, then guides her down into a chair, while he stands beside her, bending towards her as if they're deep in conversation.

"Hey guys!" Trip's voice is as bright as always as he greets them en route from the door to the fridge. 

Skye and Coulson greet him, and she notes that Coulson's voice sounds as calm and steady as always.

She watches from the corner of her eye as Trip pours two glasses of juice, before he gives them a big smile, then wishes them a goodnight as he heads back out into the hallway.

"That was close," she whispers once Trip's out of sight and hearing.

"Yeah." Coulson sounds shakier now that Trip's gone than he did when the younger man was present. 

She gets to her feet and kisses him briefly, then asks, "Bed?"

He nods, and they walk sedately down the hallway to his quarters. Once inside, he locks the door, before they strip and head into his ensuite – it's a Director's privilege, having his own bathroom, and it's one that they've both had occasion to be glad of in the few weeks since they became lovers.

Skye had never been a fan of sharing a bath or shower with someone else, probably because she'd had to share so many as a kid at the orphanage, but Coulson's won her round on this point – sharing a bath or a shower with him is something she really enjoys, even if they don't fuck while they're in there. She enjoys the intimacy of the two of them washing each other's backs, and the way Coulson can barely keep his hands off her. 

Sometimes she can't help recalling the long Fall months when she barely saw him, and when she did, he seemed to be keeping her at arms' length, then contrasting it with what she has now – it's not just the sex, although the sex is fantastic, but also the little things they do together –sleeping in the same bed, snuggling up on his couch, drinking coffee together first thing in the morning with a record playing quietly in the background. Or the way their hands or arms brush against each other, quite often by accident, as they walk side by side, or stand together watching news reports on the big screen in his office.

After their shower, they spoon together in bed: for some reason Coulson prefers to be the little spoon, which Skye doesn't mind in the least. She's noticed, of course, that he's not a typical man about a good many things: she'd spotted that quite early on after she joined his team. The fact that he has a lot of powerful and/or competent women around, women who are capable of taking him in a fight, is unusual – and it's not so he can perv on them, she knew that from the outset. She thinks it might be a consequence of losing his father at such a young age; while he doesn't tend to talk about his mother, she's sure Mrs Coulson must have been very competent to have brought Coulson up single-handed, and for her son to have turned out to be such a _good_ man.

He sighs softly and she tightens her arms around him a little more, then presses a light kiss to the back of his neck. He wraps his arms over hers, then murmurs a goodnight, and she whispers a goodnight back, then closes her eyes and allows herself to sink into sleep.


End file.
